Love and War
by Angela Killjoy
Summary: A war is coming and love is the last thing in Hinata's mind. But a dance changes everything and love blooms.Will this love survive the war? -Read and find out:)-
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story I really hope you enjoy I would love if you give me feedback thanks :) -Killjoy**

**P.S I do not own Naruto o_0**

**-L&W-**

It was a beautiful day in the Leaf Village everyone was walking along doing their normal routines. Until they heard a loud screeching voice.

"HINATTAAA you know how hard it is to find a guy at this time!" yelled a quite upset blonde girl storming next to a dark haired beauty.

"Ino lower your voice and I don't think it's such a good idea why don't we wait until the war is over we can't get our heads into something not that important such as guys when we have a war going on!" the long dark haired beauty told her loud friend.

"Hinata ever since you told Naruto that you had a crush on him you changed a lot for the better and worst!" Ino tugged on her friend's long hair.

"…."

"Ok you are not shy and do not stutter anymore that's for the better! But now you only concentrate on your techniques and missions that's a bad thing…and a good thing I guess. But that's not the point you need to have fun once in a while! Don't you want to find someone who can rock your world!"

"Ino!" Hinata started turning a light shade of red.

"Hinata you have a dirty mind I didn't mean it that way!"She laughed at her friend's reaction.

"Right now meeting someone is not my main priority right now! You know we are going to fight in the war in a three short week!"

"Exactly why we have to enjoy the time we have before we have to get down to business!"

"In-"

"Hinata listen you are going to the dance tonight and the next day we will train as much as you want ok? And to make sure you are going I am going to get you ready and make sure you look perfect for tonight! No buts and what ifs ok? I'll see you tonight Hina!" she ran as fast as she can before she heard what Hinata had to say.

"I don't want to go doesn't she know how big this war is! Why are they having a dance anyway!" she continued her small tantrum and kicking the ground until she heard a cough behind her she turned around abruptly. To find her teammates looking baffled at her.

"oh hi Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino how are you?" she blushed a bright red and pokes her index fingers together but quickly stops and reminds herself she's trying to break that habit.

"…" they stood there looking at her wide eyed

"Sorry Ino is making me go to the party tonight, and I don't believe it's a good idea with a war coming up" she giggles.

Kiba puts a hand on her shoulder and with a serious face says in a gravelly voice "Hinata if you don't go to the party Akamaru and I will drag you to a bottomless pit where you will spend the rest of your life in."

Hinata looks up at him with fear in her eyes.

"PFFT hahaha you should have seen your face ha-ha! I'm just messing with you" he pats her head "But you have been training really hard and lately that's all you have been thinking about you should have fun once in a while. Clear your mind Hina" he said with a grin.

"That's what Ino said too but why are we having a dance at this time out of all times?"

"The party is meant for the people of the village and us to relax a bit and not stress so much Hinata you mostly need to go to the dance" Kiba said, Akamaru barked and Shino nodded in agreement.

Hinata nodded as well "ok ill go to the dance but will you be going as well?" Her teammates nodded

"Of course without us there is not party" he grinned and Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hinata smiled "ok I'll see you all tonight then bye!" she ran with a smile in her face while waving to her friends.

"Hopefully she has fun tonight she has been training to hard" Shino says with concern in his voice

"Yeah I agree well I'll see you at the party Shino I need to go run errands for sensei she says the Kazekage from the Village Hidden in the Sand will be coming to talk about the war against the Sound village hopefully we will finally take Orochimaru down."

"I see well, I will see you tonight then" Shino says and turns to walk away. Akamaru and Kiba run the other way excitedly.

**-L&W-**

I really do not want to go to the party but if I don't Ino will be upset with me. I guess I need some fun plus Tenten and Sakura will be there… Have I changed? Is it true that I changed after I told Naruto my feelings? That's dumb I told Naruto and he said he is interested in Sakura but we are still good friends we even train together sometimes! Maybe I have changed but I just wanted to be stronger and that means I have to train more and I stopped stuttering my father is interested in me now…And of course I would like a guy in my life! But… I need to get ready for the party it's getting late. Hinata ran to her home to get ready to face what this night will bring her.

**So how was it? Reviews would be nice! *cough* *in dramatic voice*What will happen at the party will Hinata meet anyone?...well you just have to wait till the next chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Reviews would be nice tell me what you do and don't like about it! Don't be afraid I won't bite. ****:) Enjoy and Review .Again I don't own Naruto just the story. :3 **

**-L&W-**

Hinata stared at her closet and sweat dropped her closet was huge but it was full of training gear. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she had done with all the dresses. It has really been a while since she has worn a dress. Her father would always have an occasion where she would need one but everything has been crazy since father received a letter informing him of the war that is expected.

Hinata suddenly opened her eyes and snapped her fingers, "I hope I still have it." She started removing all her clothing from the closet after a few minutes her room was full of clothes and none of it was a skirt or a dress. She took out one last pair of cargo short and tank top and set it on her bed. She sighed and looks in her almost empty closet and takes a lavender kimono out it had a silver cheery blossom pattern along the right side of the kimono. Hinata smiled at herself and placed the kimono carefully on the side of the bed that was not covered with clothes. She hears a knock at her door and turns abruptly.

Her maid enters and is shocked with what she sees. With wide eyes and still eyeing the mess she had made she tells Hinata that Ino and TenTen wishes to see her. Hinata tells the maid to let her in and the maid walks away still staring wide eyed at the mountains of clothes. Hinata rushes and starts putting away her clothes. By the time she closes her closet doors Ino comes in dancing with her dress in her hands singing, "Cause I'm looking fine tonight and Hinatas gonna find a man… toniiggghhhtt. Hey Hinaaaaaa." She smiles and waves with her free hand and set her dress on Hinata's bed.

"Make her shut up she's been singing the whole way here and won't shut up! Blaahhh anyway I heard lil Hinata needs help getting ready for tonight so I decided to come and help you." TenTen sets her dress next to Ino's and then goes and pinches both of Hinatas cheeks.

Ino scoffs, "yeah like that's any help you dress worst than her I need to help both of you since I'm such a great friend." Both girl sweat dropped and stared at their friend who continued singing.

_This is going to be a long night_ Hinata thought.

**-L&W-**

"NARUTO GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU ANOYING LITTLE BRAT!" Lady Tsunade yelled as she kicks Naruto out the door.

"AAAAHHH GRANDMA TSUNADE GET OUT OF MY WAY can't you see I'm trying to greet GAAARRAAAHHHHH" Naruto screams as the Hokage picks him up and throws him through the door.

"Humph. Mean old granny I guess I'll just have to see him tonight then it's getting late and I haven't gotten dressed for the dance." Naruto grins to himself and walks away.

**-L&W-**

Tsunade mumbles to herself until he hears a cough "Gaara sorry you know how annoying Naruto gets."

"Yes I understand," he smirks "but I don't understand we should be preparing for war but instead you are having a dance tonight." Gaara gives her his death stare.

"Calm yourself have you not noticed how afraid the people are and how stressed our top ninjas are getting from training past there limit? This might seem idiotic but I can't have my top ninjas stressed out at a time of war. I need them to have a clear mind. I want all of them to come back alive and hopefully without an injury. You as well need to enjoy yourself." Tsunade sits in her chair and looks at Gaara indifferently.

"I am the leader of my village I cannot enjoy myself when I know my people are in risk of being in danger." Gaara crosses his arms.

"I understand your view of this but it's too late to cancel now and they have been working and training so hard lately they have hardly had a decent sleep. I have told Kankuro and Temari about tonight as well you are all invited." Tsunade smirks at Gaara knowing there is no way Gaara will not attend tonight.

Gaara's eye twitches _–great now I am going to have Kankuro begging for us to go and Temari will want to go because of that pineapple head shinobi just what I need…This is absurd having a dance when we are about to enter a war!- _"Tomorrow we will discuss strategy and our plans for the war." Gaara said with annoyed voice.

Tsunade smirks "I will be seeing you tonight then?"

"hmmph " a wave of sand surrounds him and disappears.

Tsunade smiles to herself and gets up to turn the lights off and leaves her office.

**-L&W-**

**Ok so the party is next chapter I hope you like it so far review please tell me what you would like to read and maybe it will happen *evil laughs* um yeah anyways tell me what you think?:)**

**Thank you** **iKyoheii for your review I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Animeminnie thanks for the suggestion I really liked it! You might even see it in the next chapter …or maybe not! *evil laugh* I'm joking I liked your suggestion it got me rolling on a few ideas I never thought about. :D Thanks again.**

**Yours Truly, Killjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok again enjoy reviews would be nice! I don't own Naruto just the story! Thank you ****Lovefinatic**** for your review I hope you like this chapter. :) **

**L&W**

Gaara stared at his siblings with complete annoyance. Right now he hated Tsunade for telling his siblings about tonight.

"Garraaaaa come on I got new face paint for tonight! Who know I might even meet a special someone tonight commmee ooonnn!" Kankuro whined.

"Don't you mean new makeup? And who would want a guy who wears makeup?"Temari teased.

"TEMAARI YOU KNOW IT IS NOT MAKEUP! And of course I can if a pineapple head can like a loud mouth like you, then I can find someone too!" Kankuro stuck out his tongue at Temari.

"Why you little…Come here!" Temari chases Kankuro around the room. Gaaras eye twitches and looks annoyed as his siblings chase each other.

"ENOUGH!" Gaaras sand surrounds Temari's and Kankuro's ankle so they would stay still. "I never said you could not go tonight I just said it was a waste of time."Gaara grumbled.

"But Gaara we can't go without you! People will think you don't care and as Kazekage you must attend these things!"Kankuro said.

Gaara stared at Kankuro, hes sighs and looks at both of them, "I'll attend but I will not stay there more than an hour." And with that he walks away from his siblings.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other mischievously.

"Well I don't know about you but I have a feeling that he is going to stay more than an hour."Kankuro smiled.

"I sure hope so he has been so stressed lately."

"Anyway I need to go put on my face paint and get ready for tonight I don't wake up and look this handsome you know."

"Yeah you need your makeup to hide your face or else you will scare everyone around you." Temari joked.

"IT'S NOT MAKEUP!" the siblings continued arguing to their rooms.

**-L&W-**

"TenTen quit blinking I can't put your makeup on with you blinking!" Ino tells her friend.

"Well can you stop poking my eyes gosh!" TenTen says while wiping a tear away that was cause by Ino poking her eye.

"Well I wouldn't be poking your eye if you would stop blinking."

Hinata walks from the restroom and into her room where she can hear her friends arguing.

"Hinata?" Hinata jumps and turns around to see her cousin Neji. He was wearing black pants and white button up shirt and his hair was put back in a low ponytail.

"Can you tell TenTen I will be waiting for her downtstairs." Neji asked while looking away.

"Uh sure! I will tell her." Hinata smiled at her cousin and Neji walks away. Neji and TenTen have been going out for one year tomorrow will be two years.

Hinata walked into the room and tells TenTen Neji will be waiting downstairs for you. TenTen blushes and suddenly stops blinking so that Ino can put the makeup on fast.

"Finally gosh! You should have came sooner so she would stop blinking tell Neji thank you." Ino jumps on the bed and yelps and quickly gets off the bed to get the makeup bag she sat on. "Oh I'm sorry babys, mommy didn't mean to sit on you." Both girls sweat dropped at her.

The girls put on the finishing touches on their makeup and hair. TenTen came down first and left Neji wide open. TenTen had a dark red kimono on with a black dragon on the left side her hair usually in two buns was now let down with beautiful waves and put over the right side of her shoulder with a flower pin. She had light eye shadow and eyeliner. TenTen came down and closes Neji's mouth for him and giggles. Neji bows and takes her arm and leads her out. Ino and Hinata follows.

Ino had on a dark blue kimono with large gold flowers on the side, the large gold flowers started at the bottom of the kimono and grew smaller as they reach her shoulder. She had her hair up in a bun and a gold clip pinning her bangs to the side.

Hinata had her kimono on and her long hair was up in a bun and had a hair stick that was silver with lavender prints of flowers and silver jewels hanging on the end of it. With her bangs down she had a few loose strands that were curled she had on silver eye shadow with light lip gloss and eyeliner.

Both girls giggled at the couple and headed for the dance

**-L&W-**

"Where the heck are they?" Kiba asks with a drink in his hand he had on a white button up shirt that was left untucked and had the top buttons unbuttoned. Shino had on the same but was tucked in and as usual had his sunglasses on.

"Calm down they will be here." Shino responded.

"Hey guys where's Hinata and Ino?" Sakura asked in company with Naruto. Sakura had on a light pink kimono with red flowers she also her up in a bun with a hair stick. Naruto had a orange button up shirt with black pants.

"I don't know they running a little late you know Ino she takes a whole day to get ready." Kiba joked.

"What did you say!" Kiba cringed and turn to see an upset Ino.

"UHH haha nothing you look beautiful tonight." He scratches the back of his head and smiles.

Ino stares and Kiba and suddenly says in a cheerful voice, "aww thanks Kiba."

They all laughed.

**-L&W-**

**Ok so that's a long enough chapter haha dance continued next chapter again thank you for reading and please review. -Killjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** CHAPTER :) Enjoy**

**-L&W-**

A few minutes passed since they have all got in the party and it had been fun. Everybody was enjoying themselves and dancing. Hinata grew tired and went to get something to drink. When she turns around with a drink in hand she bumps into someone causing to spill a little on the person she bumped.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you please let me help you." Hinata turns to get some napkins. When she turns she looks up at the face to see it was none other than Gaara had on a red button up shirt and black pants his hair was as usual spiked up in many directions. He looks annoyed and raises a hand.

"You don't need to I have arms just watch where you are going." He turns to walk away.

"I-I'm re-really sorry please let me he-help yo-you." Hinata mentally hits herself mentally dumb Hinata don't stutter!

"I said there is no need." He walks away.

Hinata hand shakes –_Why did I stutter? I must seem like a complete clumsy fool he probably thinks im weak too for stuttering.-_

**-L&W-**

Gaara mentally hits himself for being so rude to her. She was really beautiful and her eyes…

"Gaara! We saw you how can you be such a jerk to her she was only trying to help!" he turns around to see his siblings disappointed in their brothers actions.

"hmmph"

"You should go apologize and invite her out to dance! You cannot embarrass your people with that attitude! You make Suna look bad!" Kankuro said but in his mind he knew he was just trying to convince him to dance with the girl. Temari looks confused at Kankuro but quickly looks back at Gaara and agrees with Kankuro.

"Kankuro is right you have to go apologize you make your people look bad poor shame!"

"hmmph whatever…" Gaara walks away.

"Do you think Gaara is going to do it?" Temari asks.

"Who knows but I think I was pretty convincing." Kankuro smiles with pride.

Temari rolls her eyes and goes to find her pineapple head lover.

-**L&W-**

Hinata goes to her friends still wondering what caused her to stutter. And she finally convinced herself it was because it was the Kazekage of the Sand Village.

"Hinata what's wrong it looks like your thinking of something really hard." Naruto asks. Kiba turns around with concern in his face.

"Are you ok?"he asks

"Oh yeah! Haha I'm just thinking about how early ill wake up tomorrow to train haha" Hinata laughs.

"Boy Hinata you have been training really hard lately you could be one of the strongest shinobi believe it!" Naruto says with a smile

"thanks Naruto" Hinata smiles back.

They hear a cough and turn to see Gaara standing in front of them with his hands in his pocket.

"Garraaa how are you buddy! I wanted to see you but the old granny didn't let me!" Naruto smiles and gives Gaara a side hug.

Gaara smirks "I have been doing well we will catch up soon but if you don't mind I would like to dance with your friend."

Hinata turns to see who he meant.

"Hinata he talking to you," Kiba said eyeing suspiciously at Gaara.

Hinata looks at Gaara and nods completely lost for words. Gaara takes her hand and leads her to dance. They match the beat of the slow song.

"I'm sorry again for spilling my drink on you I didn't see you." Hinata started

"It's fine I shouldn't have reacted so rude." Gaara responded

Hinata and Gaara look at each other and continue to dance. Hinata brain was scrambled with question such as why did he suddenly decide to come apologize? She also tells herself that he looks more handsome up close as well Hinata suddenly stops mentally drooling over him. Gaara wonders if she thinks he's a jerk but suddenly tells himself she has no right he came to apologize. He then notices how beautiful her eyes look. The song comes to and end and Gaara drops her arms bows and walks away leaving a quite confused Hinata standing on the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Ino asks "well you both looked pretty cute up there especially you Hinata aww you looked like you were thinking about how hot he is." Ino puts a hand over her mouth and laugh mischievously.

Hinata blushes "I was not!"

"Sure you weren't you were probably thinking dirty thoughts about him you naughty Hinata."Ino teases

Hinata turns red as a tomato "I-Its n-not tr-true he just came to apo-apoligize"

"uh-huh he has you stuttering does he. Whatever you say Hina" Ino turns and walks away.

Hinata shakes her head and goes to her friends and dances the rest of the night but her mind was preoccupied with what happened with Gaara she usually turn her head to see if she catch a glimpse of Gaara but no luck. When the dance ended everyone was tired and talked about the dance. Hinata said her goodbyes to her friends and walks home with Neji and TenTen. Thinking about the night

-**L&W-**

Gaara was sitting on a building he left the dance a few minutes after his dance with Hinata and he couldn't stop thinking about her. But he shook his head and walked back inside to finish a few papers on the war. But his mind constantly drifts to Hinata.

-**L&W-**

**Nyah so there's the dance not much I know SORRY!T-T But hey they finally met right? Haha um review please…pleasseee!:3 -Killjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Sukki18 and YumeFiction for your review I really appreciate it thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**5****th**** chapter GO!**

**-L&W-**

Hinata gets out of the shower and gets a towel to dry herself. She looks at herself at the mirror and flashbacks of Gaaras face comes to her mind she shakes her head and blushes a little. She brushes her teeth and puts on brown shorts that reach to her mid-thigh and a black tank top she ties her headband around her neck and puts her hair up in a ponytail.

Hinata lays down on her for a while thinking about what happened last night _I probably will not see him much anyway it was just an accident he didn't have to dance with me. He probably forgot all about me…and he's Kazekage he probably did it so he won't look bad! Wait but he's Gaara he doesn't care what others think… he wouldn't have a problem killing you he wouldn't even think twice. I don't know I'm so confused! Wait I can't think about this kinds of things I have to go train!_She thought.

Hinata gets off her bed and heads to go train.

**-L&W-**

"I agree with the battle plan but now we have to concentrate on who we are going to send and where." Gaara closes his eyes in deep thought.

"I think I know who is fit for the job but I must talk to some people before I make up my mind. In the meantime why don't you accompany Naruto I can't get him to shut up for a second without him begging to train with you. Later this afternoon I will tell you who I will send for the job."

Gaara smirks and nods he walks out of the building. He looks up at the sky and thinks about the plan he and Tsunade have made. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard a loud yell.

"GAARAAA ME AND YOU TRAINING!" Naruto runs towards Gaara as if he was to tackle him.

Gaara effortlessly summons a wall of sand to keep Naruto from colliding with him. But Naruto doesn't stop quickly enough and runs into the wall of sand.

Naruto falls down but quickly gets up and spits out a mouthful of sand. "Why you did that for? It's not like I was going to tackle you or anything."

"You couldn't fool me." Gaara replied with a serious tone but a smirk on his face.

Naruto grins and scratches the back of his head. "Come on lets go train I want to show you some new jutsus I learned."

Gaara nods and follows Naruto.

**-L&W-**

"Hinata you really improved a lot sheesh! I'm tired and it looks like you didn't break a sweat."Kiba says while smiling. Shino nods in agreement.

"Thanks Kiba I hope your right I've been training really hard." Hinata smiles back.

"Come on one more round the three of us against each other." Kiba asks

Hinata nods her head in excitement "Yeah!" Shino nods his head.

"All right!"

The three friends got in battle stances and look at each other. A flock of birds fly from a tree to the sky and the three begin to fight.

Hinata and Shino both head for Kiba first without a second thought.

"Team up on me I see will I have Akamaru by my side right Akamaru?"Kiba looks back at Akamaru and Akamaru barks in agreement.

Hinata aims for Kiba's head while Shino aims for his legs. But Kiba dodges Hinata's attack and then tackles Shino. Shino sends his bugs crawling on Kiba. He falls down but Akamaru quickly jumps over him and tackles Shino his bugs quicly get Akamaruo too. Hinata noticing how Shino is not paying attention to her quickly gets behind Shino and gentle fisted his chakra system. Shino quickly goes down and she hurries and puts a blade to Kiba's neck. And faces towards Shino and Akamaru.

"You got lucky this time we were not paying attention!" Kiba yells

Hinata giggles and lowers her blade. And she goes back to Shino to make sure he was ok.

"You have really improved dramatically Hinata." Shino pats Hinatas head and she smiles up at him.

"I'm not surprised she's been training like a maniac." The three friends turn around to see-

**-L&W-**

**Ok so the fighting scene needs more help I'm not an expert on their jutsus and stuff** **so if please don't scold me on how lame the fighting scene was! Thanks again for those who reviewed (Sukki18 and Yume Fiction) And please review! *in dramatic voice* so who is the person that interrupted the three friends training? Review and ill post the next chapter faster. :D -Killjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Love and War-**

"_I'm not surprised she's been training like a maniac." The three friends turn around to see-_

"Sensei!" the three teammates yell in surprise.

"Why so surprised?" Kurenai asks putting her hands on her hip.

"Oh no we heard you went on a mission and wouldn't be back till this Saturday."Hinata says shaking her hands in front her.

Kurenai smiles "Well I'm back early ya miss me? How about we train more and ill treat yall to some Ramen?"

Her teammates smile and were about to respond but were again interrupted.

"OF COURSE I'LL TRAIN AS MUCH AS YOU WANT FOR RAMEN!" Naruto voice boomed.

They all turned and Kurenai and Shino both sweatdropped.

"You can't stand a chance training with me Naruto!" Kiba jokes smiling.

"Please I can train with you with my eyes closed." Naruto says with a vein popping out.

Naruto and Kiba are in each other's face and there is suddenly lightning in the background.

"You wanna bet?" Kiba says back.

Shino,Hinata and Kurenai sweatdrop.

Kurenai spots a red head behind Naruto.

"Naruto who is that behind you?"

"Oh sorry it's Gaara we decided to train together today." Naruto smiles.

Naruto gets out of the way and sees Gaara arms crossed looking bored. Gaara spots Hinata and his eyes widened but quickly turns unemotional again. _ Shes a kunoichi? _Gaara thought _No I remember now she fought her cousin at the Chunin exams she has really changed. More beautiful…_ Gaara mentally hits himself_ what am I thinking?_

"So are we going to train or what?" Naruto asks putting his hands behind his head.

"Well I'm tired from beating Shino and Kiba so I think I'll pass." Hinata giggles.

"Whaaat? Kiba and Shino you got beat up by a girl?" Naruto smiles and laughs.

"She was just lucky! And plus it's not just any girl its Hinata plus she's been training a lot lately." Kiba says patting Hinata on her head.

Hinata frowns as Kiba messes up her hair. She turns waves and walks away.

"Bye Hinata!" Naruto yells. "Aww I really wanted to spar her I mean I can't believe she beat you guys up."

"Shutup I said it was just luck!" Kiba says annoyed

"Yeah yeah" Naruto looks away smiling and crosses his arms. Naruto suddenly opens his eyes and looks at Gaara who was staring where Hinata had left off. "Oye Gaara let's get started training!" Gaara snaps out of his train of thought and follows Naruto.

**-L&W-**

"Hinata" Hinatas father caught her right when she was about to enter her room. Hinata faces him and bows.

"Yes father?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you she came to discuss a mission that you will agree to do."

"Yes father I will be on my way." Hinata bows and walks to her room.

-**L&W-**

"Where were you? I said later this afternoon not close to midnight."

"Hn quit overreacting its 8:00" Gaara says sitting on one of the chairs. Tsunade sweatdrops.

"Well don't be late next time twerp." Gaara raises an invisible eyebrow. Tsunade sighs and entwines her hands in front of her face.

"I talked to the counselors and they agreed with me. So we agreed that I will send one of my top ninjas to escort you back to Suna and will accompany you to battle and the other way around. You said you will send Temari and I decided that will send"

A knock came in the door Tsunade looks up to see Shizune.

"Yes Shizune?" Tsunade asks

"She is here should I let her in?"

"Yes send her right in." Shizune walks out of the room and closes the door.

"As I was saying I decided to send one of my ninjas who is a medical-nin and a great fighter she really has improved since the chunin exams." Gaara nods his head wondering who it could be. The door opens to reveal Hinata walking in but once she notices Gaara she stops on her tracks. "Ah there she is Hinata Hyuuga please come in."Hinata closes the door behind her and stands behind the chair next to Gaara.

_Here we go. _Gaara thought.

-**L&W-**

**So end of chapter 6! Thank you Lovefinatic for your nice review! ^_^ I really honestly appreciate it!And YumeFiction you were half way correct, it wasn't Naruto or Gaara but Kurenai! BUT you got the part about Gaara hiding behind Naruto correct who would have thought? Haha Please Review I would really appreciate it! Thanks once again to LoveFinatic & YumeFiction. :D -Killjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I think my stories aren't going so well… I don't think people like it enough for me to continue this story and I'm thinking about just cancelling this story :/ well tell me what you think and thanks ****Lovefinatic **** you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. :) **

**-L&W-**

"wha-what?" Hinata looks at Tsunade wide eyed but quickly composes herself "I mean yes mam why isn't Temari going back to Suna?"

"We are sending you Hinata to escort Gaara back to Suna and also fight by his side in battle. And Temari will stay here and fight with konoha. This is to make sure that we will be fighting together not against each other." Tsunade says while she takes out a bottle of sake and is about to take a drink until Shizune barges in and snatches the bottle away and walks out of the office. Gaara and Hinata both sweat drop while Tsunade closes her eyes and balls her hands as a vein pops on the side of her forhead.

"You will be leaving early in the morning so get packing." Tsunade says as she looks through her desk for another bottle of sake while mumbling unintelligible words. "Dismissed"

Hinata bows and walks out of the office.

"AHAA!oh how I missed you!" Tsunade takes out another bottle of sake and hugs it as if it was something priceless. "Want some Garaaa?" Tsunade looks around with no trace of Gaara and looks back at her sake, "More for me then!" Tsunade smiles.

-**L&W-**

Hinata is walking through the almost empty streets of Konoha making mental notes of what she needs to pack for tomorrow. She suddenly feels a presence next to her and quickly turns to find Gaara walking beside her with his arms crossed Hinata jumps, "Gaara! You startled me!"

"Hn." Gaara turns and looks up at the sky. Hinata blinks and walks again with Gaara by her side. After a few minutes of silence Gaara spoke "You will be training with me when we arrive in Suna." Gaara turns a little to see Hinata's expression.

"Uh of course I would enjoy that." Hinata smiles up at Gaara. Gaara nods and has a confused expression.

"I will see you in the morning don't be late." With that Gaara vanishes in a wave of sand.

Hinata stops and looks at the spot where Gaara was just standing _– training with Gaara? He really has changed…I feel so comfortable and safe by him…___Hinata blushes. Someone bumps into her and looks up to see…

-L**&W-**

_What am I doing? This whole thing is crazy. I danced with her now I'm going to train with her? I can't… I can't have feelings for her she will never like a monster like me. Nothing more she just has pity for me._ Gaara frowns and his sand swarms around him. _No such thing as love only pity for a monster like me…_

_-__**L&W-**_

"Hina I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto looks down " I guess the smell of Ramen really got me in a day dream." Naruto laughs and scratches the back of his head.

Hinata smiles "It's ok Naruto."

"Naruto!" they both turn to see Sakura running toward them. "Sorry I'm late they needed me in the hospital." Sakura turns to see Hinata. "Oh I'm sorry hi Hinata!"

Hinata bows. "Hi Sakura."

"Uh hey me and Sakura were about to get some Ramen mind joining us?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah Hinata it'll be fun!"Sakura agrees smiling.

"No thank you I'm actually heading home I have a mission tomorrow but thanks anyway."

"Oh no problem good luck tomorrow come home safely!" Sakura says

"Yeah maybe next time!" Naruto waves.

"That sounds great"Hinata waves and walks away.

_I'm really glad I'm still friends with Naruto and Sakura they really do make a good couple. _Hinata smiles to herself and images of Gaara rushes to her head she blushes and shakes her head. _What am I thinking?!_

**-L&W-**

**Ok so end of chapter 7 again I'm not sure what to do continue the story or just call it quits… tell me what you think.**

**-Killjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eighth Chapter Enjoy and Review please! :) ****YumeFiction**** you are absolutely right I started this story and I need to finish it! Thank you so much ****YumeFiction.**** :D And ****KP**** thank you and I agree Gaara and Hinata do make a cute couple! ^_^**

**And I do not own Naruto! I don't think I can handle that many ninjas!**

**-L&W-**

I rub my eyes and sit up on my bed _"today I'm leaving Konoha and I'll come back after the war but…it feels like today is my last day living in Konoha." _Hinata shakes her head and gets upchanges her clothes. She grabs her bag and heads to where she was going to meet Gaara. She stretches her arms in front her as she is walking. _"I woke up really early than I expected I will have to wait for Gaara." _I sigh I was about to sit on a bench until I heard a husky voice.

"You're early" Gaara says standing in front of where Hinata is sitting. I jump abruptly and hit Gaara's chin with my head. Hinata rubs her head "I'm so-sorry I didn't know yo-you were standing so cl-close!"

"No I shouldn't have startled you."Gaara says he looks away and Hinata notices his chin getting red.

"Me and my hard head." Hinata's eyes widen when she noticed she said that out loud.

Gaara smirks "It will come in handy when we go in battle." Gaara starts to walk towards the entrance to Konoha. Hinata blushes and jogs to keep up with Gaara.

"Idiot." Gaara mutters. Hinata's eye widen and looks up to Gaara who is looking straight ahead she follows his gaze to a man with face paint holding a young girl's hand. The young girl frowns and slaps the man in the face. Hinata giggles but quickly covers her mouth. Gaara looks down and smiles at Hinata. Hinata blushes "_HE SMILED AT ME! He looks really cute when he smiles" _Hinata shakes her head and looks up at Gaara again but he is looking straight ahead showing no emotion _"maybe I imagined it"_

"AAH Gaara! Who is the pretty lady next to you?" Kankuro walks towards them and grabs Hinata's hand and was about to kiss it but he jerks away quickly. "Ahaha where are my manners I am Kankuro I am Gaara's brother you must be Hinata."

Hinata looks at Kankuro confused but she quickly smiles at him "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We should get going before the sunrises." Gaara says. Hinata nods and walks by Gaara.

Kankuro whispers to Gaara "What the heck was that for!Your sand was hurting me! And you made me seem like an idiot in front of Hinata!"

"That's because you are an idiot."Gaara whispers back crossing his arms.

"Wait she's the same girl you danced with! Awww I see what's happening now! You're interested in Hinata." Kankuro says laughing. Hinata looks at Kankuro and Gaara weirdly. Kankuro quickly shuts up.

Gaara's eye twitches "no it's just too early for you to be making a fool of yourself."

"Nooo don't lie to big brother I'm here to help! You know you can come to me for wha-." Kankuro trips and falls. Hinata turns and sees Kankuro flat on his face and Gaara passing her with a smirk on his face.

"Gaara you jerk I know your tripped me!" Kankuro jumps and shakes his fist. Gaara turns with an innocent face.

"You are delusional big brother you tripped." Gaara says.

Hinata looks back and forth to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Ah Kankuro I don't think it's very nice to blame Gaara because you tripped." Hinata says facing Kankuro.

Kankuro stares at Hinata and then Gaara who is wearing a smirk. "Bu-But"

"Come on we need to get going." Gaara turns and walks ahead. Hinata follows. While Kankuro stands there with wide eyes he shakes his head and follows behind muttering to himself.

**-L&W-**

Hinata has been running nonstop for hours and she's tired. But when she looks over to Gaara and Kankuro they are not breaking a sweat and show no sign of exhaustion_. "They are used to the heat and running in it. I can't show that I'm weak I need to give it my best!"_ Hinata says in her mind.

Gaara looks over to Hinata and frowns. Her cheeks are very red and she is slowing down a bit. Gaara sighs _"She is going to pass out at this rate."_ He thinks. He slows down and then stops Kankuro and Hinata both turn to Gaara in confusion.

"Let's take a break we are not far from Suna anyway." Kankuro was about to object but Gaara frowns at him. Kankuro smiles evilly at Gaara understanding why he stopped. They hear a thump and turn to see Hinata collapsed from exhaustion. Gaara sighs and picks up Hinata.

"Let's Go." Gaara says Kankuro follows continuing to smile evilly.

"So Gaaraaa you do have a interest on Hina."

"Hn whether I do or don't it doesn't matter." Gaara says closing his eyes.

"Of course it does! You need to make a move to win her youthful heart!" Kankuro says

Gaaras eye twitches "You need to stop hanging out with Lee and it doesn't matter because she will never be interested me."

"Whaaatt Gaara your Kazekage of Suna! You have fan girls and you're hot!" Gaara raises an invisible eyebrow. "Of course not as hot as me but you know what I mean."

"Im Kazekage of Suna and my people fear me same goes with girls they might be attracted to me but my past will scare them away. And the reason she is being so nice to me is because she has pity." Gaara says looking down at Hinata.

Kankuro face saddens "Gaara you know that's your past and the everyone knows that."

"Hn." They run in silence.

"We are here. Home sweet home!"Kankuro says with a smile. In a distance you can see the outline of Suna.

Gaara continues running and looks down at Hinata her mouth is slightly parted and her cheeks are a little pink Gaara wonders how it would feel to kiss her lips but he quickly shakes his head and blushes.

_The beauty will never love the beast…_Gaara thought.

**-L&W-**

**End of Chapter 8! Now to work on my other story waah T.T anyways please read and review I would really appreciate it! I LOVE FEEDBACK! Oh and you should go check out my favorite stories most of them are not Hinata and Gaara fanfics but they are still awesome you should go check them out:) Cause I looooveee them!**

**-Killjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update! Thanks ****YumeFiction ****your comments always give me motivation. ****KP**** I'll work very hard to make the chapters longer. :)**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**-Love and War-**

"Is that the Kazekage?" "Who is the pretty lady he is holding?" "Is that his girlfriend?" "My she's a pretty one." People of Suna murmured as Gaara and Kankuro make their way to the hospital. Gaara's eye twitches in annoyance he ignores and continues walking.

"Ah Gaara I can take Hinata if you want." Kankuro says with a goofy smile on his face and arms outstretched for Hinata. Gaara shook his head and glared at Kankuro who slowly lowers his arms and his smile fading away. He stomps his foot and pouts but quickly snaps his fingers and jogs back to Gaara who went ahead while he was busy pouting.

"Gaara you are Kazekage you should be in your office organizing papers! We are in a hard time right now and how would it seem to your people, that instead of organizing for battle you are carrying a beautiful lady!" Kankuro says with a worried face.

Gaara looks at Kankuro and sighs "Ok but I want to know when she wakes up and how she is doi-" he was interrupted as Kankuro snatches Hinata and walks away "Sure got it Gaara you can count on me!" Kankuro says with a smile. Gaara was left standing there alone, tumbleweed passes in front of him and his eye twitches. He walks away to his office wondering what Kankuro is up to.

**-Love and War-**

"Hey Matsuri the Kazekage is back I just sa-" The young man was quickly interrupted as Matsuri quickly stands up from her chair and slams her hands on the table.

"He's back! Why didn't you tell me? Never mind I'm going to see how he is doing." She makes her way to a lady to pay for her food with a huge smile on her face._ Yay he's back I missed him so much_ Matsuri thought.

"Matsuri? Matsuri! MATSURI!" the young man yells as he is waving his hands in front of a daydreaming Matsuri. "Whaaaaa oh sorry Yao what is it? I'm in a hurry." she asks with a small blush. "Gaara has a girlfriend and she is mighty fine he was carrying her somewhere but she was very pretty. Uh wait Matsuri!" Yao watches as the young female ran. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her…." He shrugs and walks the opposite way.

-**Love and War-**

"Gaahhh this is soo boring when is she going to wake up?" Kankuro is leaning on the door watching a sleeping Hinata. They are at the hospital and he has been there for what seemed to him like hours but was actually just thirty minutes. A nurse passes by and Kankuro quickly follows her. "She won't wake up for a while why won't I find a love of myself too."

**-Love and War-**

Hinata slowly opens her eyes and blinks she stares at the white ceiling. She turns her head there is an empty hospital bed next to her. The room is filled with light from the setting sun she sits up and looks out the windows. _Idiot now they think you're weak that I can't handle myself I've worked too hard. Don't cry! _Hinata balls up her hands and shakes her head.

Ther was a loud slap and some cursing Hinata turns towards the door to see Kankuro with a bright red hand shaped mark on his right check. She tries to keep from laughing. "Girls are so confusing ah! Don't laugh it hurts." He pouts and sits on a chair by her bed. "Hey since your awake do you want a tour around Suna? Or do you want to rest some more?"

"Uh I would love a tour of Suna I feel fine."Hinata smiles.

"Great lets go we must see the wonderful things of Suna!" Kankuro smiles and leads Hinata out of the hospital._ I'll show her all the awesome things Gaara has done… that is going to be hard. But Gaara likes her…I think. Aaaah well I need to show Hinata how awesome Gaara is and they can fall in love…or maybe I shouldn't interfere…Nonsense that's silly Gaara looks up to me I cannot disappoint him!_

Hinata looks up to Kankuro who is making weird faces. _He is so weird_ Hinata thought.

**-Love and War-**

Gaara is sitting at his desk looking over papers he hears a knock and looks up to see Matsuri. He nods and gets back to his papers.

"Gaara you're back! I want to show you how my techniques I feel that I improved greatly they won't know what hit them when I go into battle!" Matsuri smiles _where is that girl Yao was talking about…gah he was probably just lying. _Matsuri sighs in relief.

"Matsuri?" Matsuri looks at Gaara and blushes.

"Ah I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said!"

"Hn we can train tomorrow I want you to meet someone she's from Konoha."

"uh she?" Matsuri blinks.

"Yes she is a strong shinobi and would fight by Suna in battle." Gaara says scribbling on a few papers.

"oh ok uh."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"ok.." Matsuri slowly walks out of the room. _Who is this strong shinobi from Konoha I can't let her steal Gaara from me! It seems that I have a rival. _

**-Love and War-**

"And this is the tree where Gaara saved a little girl's cat she was so happy." Kankuro says while his arm is over his heart._ What will I do if she finds out that these stories aren't true aaahhh she won't find out this is all for my little brother._

"uh that is very nice Gaara is such a kind person." Hinata says looking up at the tree.

"Of course he is now this is where he helped a old man cross the street." He says pointing to a street.

Hinata nods she watches as Kankuro continues talking. _Mmm maybe I can go walk by myself it wouldn't hurt._ Hinata sneaks away from Kankuro who is busy rambling on.

**-Love and War-**

**That's it for chapter 9 thanks to those who reviewed **

**-Killjoy**


End file.
